Forever in a Moment
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Just before the Battle of Hogwarts, two lovers meet for what one assumes is the last time.


Their fingers intertwined, the heat from one burning into the other, making her feel more alive. She smiled, her red hair flowing behind her as another strong breeze threatened to break them. They stood strong, walking hand-in-hand towards the lake next to Hogwarts.

"I've thought about what you can do after Hogwarts, after all of this is over. Are you ready for my suggestions?"

Ginny smiled. She'd been waiting for him to make a decision, to decide if he really could be with her or not.

"I want you to know that I love you more than anything, more than Quidditch and good grades and the air-"

"I get it, Colin," Ginny giggled, blushing fiercely. "You love me more than the entire world. But what's the catch? I can hear it coming."

"I've had some strange dreams about the battle that's brewing. I don't think I'll make it through, no matter how much I practice with Dumbledore's Army. I don't want to lose you, Ginny, but...you may lose me," he whispered. Ginny shook her head, pulling his face close to hers by wrapping her hands around the back of his head. His blonde hair was soft and warm, his breath sweet from their earlier breakfast.

"I will never let you leave my heart, Colin Creevy," she whispered, letting their lips meet. The warmth from each other's mouths flowed through them, making Ginny's heart flutter. Colin seemed to melt as well, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

When the embrace was over, the two stared into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Colin pulled away. Ginny gave him a perplexed look as he sank down to the grass, staring over the glassy lake with a blank stare.

"Colin, what's wrong?"

"I love you so much, but I know those dreams are true. They're so detailed, so painful. You're so beautiful, my gorgeous warrior, fighting the horrid Death Eaters, but I can't win. I'm sorry," he whispered.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She never thought she'd have to face something like this. She'd been with Colin for a while now, sharing every spare moment with him despite the Death Eaters running the school. Now that they knew a battle was coming, she never thought she'd have to lose the people she loved, especially Colin.

"Let's make the most of our time then. Show me your love, Colin. You wanted to wait until we left, but...if you aren't going to make it out alive, then I want to be with you. I want to share the ultimate moment with you-"

"I'm not ready yet, Ginny. I'm sorry," he murmured. "I...I want you to promise me that you'll find someone else-"

"Stop it, Colin!" Ginny hissed.

"You have to promise me you will, Ginny. I love you, but I can't be the one to steal you from this world. If you survive and I don't, you have to promise me that you'll find love again."

"I can't promise you that. We don't even know what's going to happen."

"Ginny, I know I wasn't your first choice," Colin smiled. "We all love Harry, but you loved him in a different way. Maybe if I don't make it, you could be with him. I've seen the way he looks at you. I'm surprised you picked me over him. I'm not the best at magic, and my family history-"

"I never cared, Colin. I love you too much to make such a morbid promise," Ginny said sternly. Colin smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It's your gentleness that makes me love you more. I'll miss you-"

"Stop it, just stop it!" Ginny shrieked, pulling away. "You stop thinking like that! You stop it right now!"

"I can't help it," he shrugged, looking up to meet her eyes. He smiled faintly. "If I'm not dreaming about you, I'm dreaming about my own demise. I'd rather dream of you, and stay with you once this is over, but I know it might not happen. I'm being realistic. I'm sorry that it scares you. I thought I could tell you anything," he sighed, turning to face the water again. "I will always be with you, even if you move on. I'll protect you and watch over you, and if anything ever happens, I'll try to protect you from the other side."

"Colin, you're scaring me," Ginny whispered. "I don't like all this morbid talk. I love you, but I can't deal with this. I just can't. If that's all you're going to talk about...," she stopped, sighing and looking down to him. "I want you to kiss me again, one last time, then we'll go face this. It's all coming, and if you're so damned determine to die, then I guess I have to make the most of the few days I have left with you."

"We should kiss forever," he smiled, standing and facing her. He then grabbed her around her waist, pulling her towards him. "We could kiss forever, forever in our hearts and minds and souls," he whispered sultrily, letting his lips gently rest against hers. "And nothing will ever happen. We'll be forever young, forever in love, forever alive," he said, kissing her firmly.

Ginny kissed back, kissing him forever, forever in her heart and her mind and her soul. She would stay forever young, forever in love with Colin, forever alive.


End file.
